


I Wish I Was A Baller

by PeaceMinusMOTTE



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Jaehyungparkian, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceMinusMOTTE/pseuds/PeaceMinusMOTTE
Summary: Jae's a wannabe rapper, but Brian isn't having it.





	I Wish I Was A Baller

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whisperswrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperswrites/gifts).

> My first Day6 fic! I'm excited to see the response~ For my friend!

Younghyun sighed, watching Jae jump excitedly around the studio doing his stupid rapper shtick. He wasn’t even saying words at this point, just slurring noises and raising his voice. Younghyun was wholly unimpressed. As the song finished, Jae ended up wobbling on the arm of the sofa as he tried to regain his balance.

“What’d you think?” Jae eyed Younghyun from his high ground.

“Y’know, Hyung,” Younghyun began, slouching in his chair in what he hoped was a sexy pose, “To be able to rap as well as I do, you have to have a very skilled tongue.”

Jae rolled his eyes, already playing along. “Brian Kang, you know _exactly_ how skilled this tongue is.” Carefully, he left his perch on the sofa and stood between Younghyun’s open legs. Jae tapped a thigh. “Manspreading, I see.”

“Manspreading?”

“Yeah, you’re being really inconsiderate of me right now. I don’t wanna see your fucking dick when you sit like that,” Jae complained, fake annoyed.

“Why’re you looking at my dick?” Younghyun stifled a laugh.

“It’s kinda hard to miss…”

“Yeah?”

Jae only nodded, going quiet.

“You mentioned a skilled tongue?” Younghyun looked up at Jae, towering over him. “Kneel.”

Jae went down quicker than Younghyun could process it, immediately fumbling with his belt and fly.

“Hey, now. Did I say you could touch me?” Younghyun raised an eyebrow. Jae’s hands froze, eyes glued to the bulge straining in his friend’s pants. Younghyun pried his fingers off his belt and tutted. “Just your mouth. Be a good boy, now.”

Jae retracted his hands and let them fall by his sides, watching as Younghyun slowly pushed down his pants and underwear ever so slightly, revealing his cock. As close as he was, Jae was practically drooling. He gulped when he glanced upwards and saw how dark with lust Younghyun’s eyes had become. Younghyun hummed, taking Jae’s glasses from his face and setting them on the desk behind.

“Go on then,” his voice was low and gravelly, and Jae could feel it strum through his entire body. For once, Jae quietly complied, leaning forward a little to take Younghyun in his mouth.

Younghyun growled as Jae took the tip, laving over it with his tongue. He gripped the arms of the chair, but otherwise, made no movement. Jae’s mouth slowly moved down his cock, stretching to accommodate the girth. He made a small noise as he felt his own drool dripping down his chin. Younghyun threw his head back, groaning when he felt Jae’s nose make contact with his trimmed pubes.

“Shit…” he breathed, bucking his hips. Jae made a wet noise, but didn’t gag. Younghyun took it as an invitation. He lay his hand on the back of Jae’s neck, deceivingly gentle, stroking the small tufts of hair there. He felt Jae relax, and then thrust suddenly. Jae whined and let Younghyun fuck his mouth, drooling all over himself as tears started to form in his eyes due to the harsh treatment. He loved it when Younghyun used him like that.

Younghyun himself had gone a bit blind from pleasure. Jae’s mouth was hot and wet, and he was just so pliant for him. He felt warmth rising in his stomach and entangled his fingers in Jae’s hair, fucking hard enough to bruise his throat.

“Good boy, well done baby-” Younghyun was breathless, but couldn’t stop praising Jae and his mouth. He gripped Jae particularly hard for a moment, probably tearing hair from his scalp, but in the next instant, Jae was pulled off Younghyun’s dick. Jae sat back on his heels, spluttering and gasping for breath. Younghyun watched him, thighs twitching.

“Get up, bend over the desk.”

Jae blinked at him. “Sungjin will hear us,” he said slowly, voice hoarse. Sungjin had been the only one who decided to stay home with them today - Wonpil and Dowoon having gone to the JYP building. Jae secretly believed his leader was trying to interfere with them on purpose, because of course he would. Younghyun didn’t seem to care, and he said as much.

“Bend over, or I’ll make you.” Jae shuddered at the threat, tempted to let a punishment play out, but he was too eager. He bent over the desk fully clothed. He heard Younghyun get up and shuck off his own pants.

“Come on, Bri Bri. Touch me,” Jae teased, half wanting to annoy the other.

Younghyun made an exasperated sound, roughly unzipping Jae’s pants and pulling them down to mid-thigh, his boxers quickly following suit.

That’s hot, was all Jae could think.

Younghyun retrieved a small bottle of lube from the little cubby hole in the wall under the desk.  
“So, you do this often?” Jae snickered, wiggling his hips.

“You seem like _you_ do.”

Before Jae could retort, Younghyun delivered a loud smack to his ass, causing him to yelp. It was immediately followed by a questing finger poking at Jae’s little hole. He moaned, way too excited for it.

“I haven’t even touched you yet,” Younghyun chuckled, tracing the rim.

“You’re touching me right n-” Jae’s own gasp cut him off as Younghyun entered him with a single lubed finger. “Ohmygodmore,” was all he could whine out.

“More? Dude, I just started.”

“_Please_ baby, I need it,” Jae moaned again, voice pitched and breathy.

Younghyun silently abided, slipping another finger in without much resistance. Suddenly, he twigged.

“Were you playing with yourself this morning?”

Jae fell quiet once more. Younghyun pushed his fingers in deep and hard, hitting right up against that sweet spot inside, making Jae squirm and keen loudly. He leaned over to bite his earlobe, whispering, “Tell me.”

“Yes,” Jae whimpered. “Yes, I was so desperate for you, _please_.” Even Jae didn’t really know what he was trying to say now. All he knew was that he wanted Younghyun’s cock in his ass _now_.

“Little slut...” Younghyun mumbled, scissoring his fingers before pulling them out. Jae’s hips twitched like he wanted to follow them, but knew better. Younghyun stroked his throbbing cock, lining up and slowly sinking inside Jae’s tight ass.

Both men groaned, no longer caring for Sungjin a room over. Younghun sank in until his thighs met Jae’s ass, and, after a few considerate seconds of neck kisses and pants, he started up a harsh, quick rhythm, still very on edge from the blowjob. He wouldn’t last long. Jae made a wonderfully sweet noise every time Younghyun’s cock hit him just right, starting high and choppy until it turned into a long drawl. He tried to speak a couple of times, wanted to tell Younghyun to fuck him harder, but every time he opened his mouth, Younghyun decided to push in just that extra bit slower, and the burn of the stretch wouldn’t allow Jae to do anything other than moan.

Younghyun buried his face into Jae’s neck, hips erratic and losing all semblance of rhythm. He heard a faint, “Fuck, fuck, please, oh my god,” before Jae shuddered and moaned louder than he had since they started. Younghyun gripped Jae’s hips with vice-like pressure, and pounded into Jae as roughly as his shaking hips would allow. His orgasm hit him like a brick, and he spilt inside Jae with a bite to his neck. He ground his hips as he came and heard Jae whine in protest.

Younghyun sighed, kissing Jae’s neck.

“I love you.”

“Love you too.”

*****

Sungjin sat in silence, lips pressed into a thin line. He’d wanted to check in on the weird noises coming from the tiny studio they had in their apartment, but quickly retreated when he recognised what was happening. He let out a long sigh as the noise finally died down. He’d have to give those two one hell of a talking to later.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
